Hydrophobic solvents such as terpene hydrocarbons and paraffins have good detergency to sebum stains, soap scum, denatured oils, grease, oils, and the like, and are widely used in liquid detergents. For example, JP-A-2001-19999 discloses a water-dispersible detergent for removing oil stains containing a terpene compound and a surfactant. JP-A-2001-98296, JP-A-2000-96086, JP-A-2000-303095, JP-A-10-1698, JP-A-06-336598, JP-A-05-279699, and JP-A-09-509438 disclose detergents containing terpene compounds. These patents disclose simultaneous use of a glycol ether solvent in the Detailed Description of the Invention and Scope of Claim for a patent thereof. JP-A-2001-247449, JP-A-2001-342500, JP-A-07-310099, and JP-A-05-320694 disclose detergents containing terpene compounds and glycol solvents. JP-A-2001-247899, JP-A-09-59695, and JP-A-09-310100 discloses detergents containing terpene hydrocarbons and nonionic surfactants. JP-A 2003-522285 discloses a detergent containing oil and a mixture of nonionic surfactants. EP-A 1466960 discloses a liquid detergent composition containing a nonionic compound such as a polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether having a branched chain including a 2-ethylhexyl, an isononyl, or an isodecyl group, a nonionic surfactant, and a hydrophobic organic solvent. EP-A 1365013 discloses a liquid detergent composition containing a nonionic polyol compound bearing an alkyl group having 3 to 11 carbon atoms of which at least one is secondary, tertiary, or quaternary, a hydrophobic organic solvent, and water.
JP-A-2004-182760 discloses a detergent composition containing an amphoteric surfactant, an anion surfactant, mono-2-ethylhexyl glyceryl ether or mono-2-ethylhexanoic acid glyceride, and water.